Abby and the Hamadas
by Ookami-25
Summary: There's a girl who befriends the Hamada's after they move to Aunt Cass's house.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't be writing a new story while I have many of them going on buuuuuut... Baymax. Hiro.. Tadashi! I just had a story to come out and I can't work on my other ones til I'm done with writing. Sorry Sorry. I just really love Big Hero 6 and I never had tried this kind of writing before but oh well. I'm gonna write it now! lol then maybe I can finish my other stories. It sucks having multiple stories in your head. I even have one about bees but its not about that. So on with the story my lovelies.**

* * *

I met the Hamada boys when I was younger. I was playing in the park with a few other kids around my age. My older sister had taken me, even when she didn't want to. While running around, I noticed a small boy, looking lost. He was crying. I grabbed my ball and walked towards him. The other kids weren't so happy as I had the only ball. They groaned but didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" I asked approaching him. This boy was crouched into a ball shape. I had gotten closer and I heard he was hiccupping and crying a lot. He also looked a bit younger than I expected. He was maybe three, or four.

"I'm lost. I hate this place. I don't know where I'm at!" The boy yelled, never getting out of the position.

"Well where do you live?" I asked. Maybe hoping to do something about being lost. He looked at me, effectively moving out of his ball shape, and shrugged.

"What's your name then?" I asked getting impatient. I wanted to know more about this person. He was new.

"Hiro." He said getting up from the ground. He was still crying but now he looked like a person.

"Well Hiro, I'm Abby. I'll help you find your house. Aren't you new? I haven't seen you in this park before." I said extending my hand towards the smaller child. For a moment, I wasn't so sure he was going to take my hand, but he did.

"I'm new. I just recently moved here, with my brother." He said sniffling. He wasn't crying as much anymore.

"What does your house look like?"

"It's got a big cat on top of it."

"Oh! The kitty café! I know where that's at!" I was overjoyed. I pulled Hiro with me and we left the park. I turned to look at my sister. She was talking to some guy and laughing. I thought about all the times I had tried to get her attention during times like these and decided I could help Hiro all by myself. I really didn't know how to navigate the the big city properly yet, but I knew the general direction. We were climbing up the hill.

We talked the entire time. Okay it was me talking mainly, but every now and then he would talk. He told me his parents had recently just died. After he had finished telling me, he couldn't stop crying so we sat at a bench until he calmed down. I just patted his back. I didn't know what to do. I hugged him until he was finished he got lost cause he ran away from the house trying to find his old home. That's when I found out When he was ready we started walking to his house again. Okay honestly I knew it didn't take this long to get to the kitty café, but I was sort of lost and I didn't want to admit it. Sure we got lost a few times, but we eventually made it there. By then, Hiro was laughing and telling me stories of his older sibling, Tadashi. It sounded as though Hiro thought the world of him.

When we got to the kitty café, , there was this lady and she was frantic. She looked like she had been crying as well. The moment she laid eyes on Hiro, she rushed to him, holding him. I felt a pang.

"I thought you were taken or lost or killed!" She said crying into him.

Hiro stood there. He started to cry again. "I'm sorry! I got lost. I was scared." Hiro said hugging the woman, crying. They kept hugging each other.

"It's okay, you're safe now." She said. "Tadashi! He's back! You can stop worrying now!" she finished yelling, before a boy around my age ran down the stairs, almost flying. He saw Hiro, and ran to hug him. I just stood in the back, watching all this. I was mesmerized. The lady turned to me, thanking me over and over. I didn't know how to respond, meekly I replied over and over it was okay.

"Yeah! She found me and I didn't know where I was at!" Hiro told them explaining everything to them, including the fact we got lost. My cheeks burned. "This is my brother I told you about, and this is Aunt Cass." Hiro said introducing them to me. "And that's Abby!" he pointed excitedly at me. I looked to the clock. It was already 5! I didn't realize we had gotten so lost. I know I went to the park about 3, since it was Saturday.

"Well I think it's time for me to go home." I said, walking towards the door. I was fairly sure about the direction my house was in.

"I need to take you home," Aunt Cass told me. "Where do you live? I"m sure your parents are worried about you as well."

"Okay." I replied. I recited the directions, my father had drilled into my head for times like these. Aunt Cass knew were it was at, in fact it wasn't that far from here. So the four of us, took a walk to my house. I was memorizing the route, for future references. I learned they just moved into her house today. Aunt Cass told me, I could call her Aunt Cass as well. The boys often bickered a lot. It was amazing to see the family love around them. My family wasn't nearly as friendly. When we got there, there were two cop cars at the house. I groaned. I knew I was in trouble. I sighed, putting on a happy face I ran to my parents.

"Mom! Dad!" I called out to them. My parents had been talking to the police. Actually my dad is a detective and my mother is a fashion designer and music fanatic. They turned to look at me. My dad went and took my hand from Aunt Cass.

"Abby, I thought you had been kidnapped again!" my father said, holding me.

"I'm fine! Solid as a rock!" I said, I hit my head with my knuckle to prove a point. He chuckled releasing me, I looked to my mother and she didn't chuckle. Her lips were in a tight line. Her eyes weren't friendly, and I looked down again. I always wondered why she looked at me with those eyes. She didn't look at my older sisters with those eyes, just me. I think Aunt Cass saw, she quickly jumped in between my mother and I and started to tell them how I helped Hiro get home. She explained that Hiro had been lost and I found him and took him home. My father thanked her for bringing me back home. My sister, who had taken me to the park, was in trouble.

My dad invited Aunt Cass to go to dinner with us, since we had missed my recital. I was forcefully playing the piano. I was glad to miss my recital. I didn't like playing it. My mother often told us how she wanted us to learn to play an instrument. It had to be a classical instrument too. We still had dinner reservations, even though we missed the recital. I was so excited. I got to talk to the Hiro and Tadashi even more. I saw Aunt Cass was going to decline, but she saw Hiro and I look excited, while Tadashi tried to play cool and grown up, yet you could see the yearning in his body language. She accepted the offer. They told her which restaurant. She mouth opened but she quickly closed it. My father quickly told her that they would pay for everything for taking me home.

During the entire dinner, I talked to Hiro, Tadashi, and Aunt Cass. Turns out Tadashi and I were going to be in the same school. I couldn't wait. What were the odds of him being in my class? He wouldn't go until Tuesday. I got to know the boys better and my family were engrossed in their own topics. I was pretty sure my mother, and older sisters were bored by my talk. Aunt Cass just sat and smiled at us. I briefly wondered if that's what it would be like with a loving mother. After dinner, I was sad to see them leave. I couldn't wait til Tuesday, to look for Tadashi.

At our house, my mother got on to me. She was disappointed that I had disappeared from my sister, and that I need to mind others. I was seven, I shouldn't be taking home younger kids. She had held the lecture in all night. I was already stony faced. She said this is why I had been kidnapped. I shouldn't be making myself into a target. What if next time they don't recover me. Finally she let me go to my room. I sighed. There was really nothing I could do.

It was finally Tuesday. I was super excited to see Tadashi. All morning I was humming and wondering which class he would be in. At school, I rushed to my classroom. The day needed to hurry up. The bell rang and the class filled up. Some of them had seen a new face and wondered who he was. I smiled, I think I knew who they were talking about. They all wanted to know who this new face was, since it was so rare to get a transfer student. Even though we are second graders, we are pushed to excel. Since the school is advanced, I was the only one out of my three sisters, to get in this school. Already the difference in our work showed. Our teacher came in and announced that we had a new student, he was to be in our homeroom. I cheered on the inside. Tadashi, walked in and the room hushed. Everyone was eyeing him. Many of them were wondering how smart he was. Tadashi had to take a seat in the back. I wished there was an available seat next to me, when we made eye contact, I smiled at him, and he smiled back relieved.

During lunch we talked, and I asked about Hiro. Everyone wanted to talk to Tadashi, he seemed bashful about it all.

"It's okay. They're all nerds. You'll be able to relate, seeing as how our grades are a bit better." I said eating the salad.

"It's like they don't see me as a person."

"Well you are new. We haven't seen a new face. Actually you're the first new person ever. We all have known each other since kindergarten." I said.

"Really?" Tadashi said surprised.

"Yeah. Our class is one of the smartest. Especially in the math area. See that table over there?" I said pointing to the table, a few tables away. "They're our age but they're better at reading and English. So they have their own class. Then," I gestured to the table in front of us, " are the creative idiots, but they're better in their field, like plays and stuff. However, we are all prodigies, different than the regulars." I said.

"Yeah. Its even better that you're here." a classmate of our said.

"We like to build stuff." another one said.

"Build what?" Tadashi asked.

"Robots." I spoke.

"Robots?" he said bewildered.

"Yeah. We like to make things. It's fun. Have you made anything like that?" I asked.

"Sure. Hiro and I like to build things. He's the better genius. Actually he's a real genius." Tadashi said. My interest was piqued. I wanted to see one of their creations.

"Can I come by one day again?" I asked.

"Sure this time don't get lost." Tadashi joked.

"You know where Tadashi lives?" said another classmate.

"Well duh. We're friends after all! Right Tadashi?"

"Uh right! Friends!"

"See!" I said sticking my tongue out to my classmate.

The day was over and I waved Tadashi bye. I was waiting on my mom to take me to my piano lessons. I didn't want to go, but my mom wanted me to go. Finally the lessons were over and we went home. I had to practice and then finish my homework. My mother and I were always at odds and ends with one another. She didn't approve of me being in the math department. She would have preferred me to be in the theatre department, I knew I sucked at acting. Math just seemed to flow better. It was simple and easier to get. My dad on the other hand was proud of me, and loved to brag about me. He was happy I was using my brain for something other than fashion and music.

I asked my dad if I could go over to Tadashi's house to do our homework together. He wasn't so sure but I asked if I could call Aunt Cass.

"How do you know her number, little lady?"

"I asked her for it, for times like these." I said smiling.

He said if it was okay with her, then sure. I beamed. I grabbed the house phone and called Aunt Cass.

"Hello?" She answered after the third ring.

"Hi! It's Abby!" I squeaked. My dad chuckled.

"Oh hello Abby!" Aunt Cass said beaming.

"Hey! Um.. Do you think I can come over and do homework with Tadashi? We have the same class!" I gushed out.

"Sure, as long as it's fine with your parents." She said.

"When can I come over?" I asked.

"Now if you want."

"Really? I'll be on my way then!" I hung up and gave my dad the thumbs up. "She said I can come over!"

"Well I'll drop you off then. I have to go by work anyways. I'll pick you up after?"

"Sure dad. Let's go!" I grabbed my bag and he ushered me into the car.

I arrived to the kitty café! I walked in the café.

"Hey sweetie! You're here!" Aunt Cass said serving a customer coffee. "Tadashi! Hiro! Abby is here!" she yelled. "You can go upstairs." She used her head to point upstairs. I nodded and ran upstairs.

"Hey guys!" I said finally getting to their room.

"So homework?" Tadashi asked.

"Yup!"

"I wanna see your work!" Hiro said. I showed him the insides of my backpack. Soon we got to work and since Hiro was with us, it went by faster. I actually got it better because of Hiro. I was surprised. Tadashi had a look on his face.

"Hiro! You're amazing!" I gushed. This was exciting. Maybe Hiro could be in our class too! Then we would all have so much fun.

"He's also a knucklehead." Tadashi spoke.

"I'm a smart knucklehead!" Hiro jabbed back. I had so much fun with them, I wasn't ready to go home. I was sad to leave but I promised to be back again tomorrow to play.

* * *

 **There you have it. I actually have a lot written down. I'm just really tired. I'll post again later. Night my fellow readers.**

j


	2. Chapter 2

Growing up, my mother and I were always at odds and ends with each other. It's just, we didn't click. She had always wanted me to be a sophisticated lady of society, I just wanted to use my brain and get messy, would be a way to put it. My father was always proud that I used my brain. He often called me, his little scientist. I'm just glad that he accepted me.

There were many times, where I was at the Hamada's house. I loved to go there. It was warm and friendly. Tadashi, Hiro, and I often built robots, trying to compete against each other. I admit the boys were a tougher opponent than I thought. I had even spent the nights there. During the weekends, I would be at their house for another sleepover. Aunt Cass didn't mind. In fact, she taught me how to make how to bake. It was almost like science. Everything has to be a certain way or else it was a recipe for disaster.

Around the age of 10, my mother gave up on trying to get me to learn how to play the piano. I was overjoyed, when she gave up. That night, I celebrated with the boys and we ate many sweets and Hiro showed us one of his newer inventions. His brain was amazing. He would often beat me whenever I challenged me to another contest. It was fine with me. I loved seeing his new inventions.

Often as the years went by, Hiro would get bullied, if Tadashi or I didn't intervene. Which I did. If I saw it, I would go and punch them in the face. Many times I got in trouble for beating up the bullies. My mother was appalled of course, "A young lady shouldn't act like a brute." is what she often told me. I couldn't help it. If they didn't make fun of him then I wouldn't have a reason to be fighting. Tadashi got in a lot of fights too. Pretty soon they learned to leave Hiro alone. Sometimes in the new year, some folks got cocky and often Tadashi or I, would put them back in their place. I even started to take kendo. My mother didn't understand. She hated it but she agreed after I told her it would help me defend myself just in case I might get kidnapped again. Hiro was special. He didn't deserve to be bullied. So I helped out. Sometimes Tadashi didn't approve, he didn't want me to get hurt, but I pointed out that it was them getting hurt instead of me. I was more agile and that saved me a bunch.

When my mother wasn't home, my dad would let the boys stay the night at our place. It was fun. We got to eat junk food, and go to the park. My dad had a crazy schedule. Sometimes he got called in, in the middle of the night. So he thought it was better if I had someone with me in the house, in case he had to go to work. He made sure we knew what to do, and always told me before he left.

I have three older sisters. They were the reason my mother was never home anymore. My eldest sister, 18, was an actress. She started with small roles and commercials growing up. Right now she was starring in movies. I was so proud of her. The second eldest, 16, was amazing at the piano. It was like her piano could soothe anyone. She was a music prodigy. She attended competitions, recitals, and concerts. Soon, she too, had grown famous in their world. The second youngest, 14, had gotten her modeling debut at 12. She was relatively new at her scene. It happened by accident. Since our mother is a fashion designer, we were often with our mother, if the show was close by. One of the models couldn't show up, my sister was there, she has a great face, she was tall too, already at 5'8, and our mother agreed to it, and she got to. She had done so well, that she got scouted. So that meant my mother was rarely home. She was too busy managing everyone's career. I was the youngest child, already at 10. Still in school, building robots, learning how to code things, baking, just average in her eyes. That just meant my father and I got to do what we wanted, now that we were alone.

I can be vain, since I do admit I have a pretty face. To me, my mother is one of the most beautiful people to me. I'm actually the one to look the most like her. The rest sort of take after my father. He's a looker too. He's handsome, so I can say I'm sort of privilege. We all have her face shape, but they all have his eyes, and hair color. The second youngest, has my mother's hair color as well.

In my fifth grade year, Tadashi and I were still in the same classes. It was a miracle. We had grown close during the years. We often shared secrets with only each other. He told me how he was starting to forget how his parents sounded and talked like. How he was worried about Hiro. He also told me how he wanted to help the world. I told him how it felt like my mother hated me. How she would ignore me whenever she came over. Often when we told each other our fears, we stayed up late whispering. Sometimes Hiro was there, sometimes he wasn't. But often during those times we fell asleep holding hands. It was a reassurance that someone cared.

As I got older my father became more busy. Crimes were becoming more rampant and he was always called to cases. He figured out who was innocent and who wasn't. He ended up being swamped with work. During those crazy days, I would be home alone unless, Hiro and Tadashi came, or I went to their place.

In middle school, I joined cross country. Tadashi started to help out more with his aunt's cafe. So it worked out. After I was done with practice, I would head over there and Tadashi and i would do homework with Hiro. Sometimes Hiro would help us solve some problems. I tell you, Hiro was insanely smart. He was 8 and already in 5th grade! He didn't even need help. Some nights, if my dad actually got off, he would pick me up, which was always around 8. Sometimes during the weekend I would come and help the cafe in the mornings, while the boys helped out in the afternoon. During the afternoon I would help Aunt Cass with baking. During those times, I asked my dad if I could help out with the scenes, and he wouldn't do it. He didn't want any of us to see what the murder scenes looked like. Some times, I would break into his office and take a look at his notes. He never noticed.

Finally it was time for high school! I was excited! Once Kendo classes were over with, I called Hiro.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hiro! I'm done with class. I should be there in twenty, I'm using the subway."

"Did you see the pictures I sent you? Have you figured out what Aunt Cass is cooking?" He asked excitedly.

"It better not be carrots. I hate carrots." I did the bleh noise.

"You're just too picky. So guess!" He gushed. I had started walking to the subway station.

"Is it chicken pot pie?" I asked.

"Close, but it's shepard's pie."

"Really?"

"No. We got take out! That new restaurant that just recently opened."

"Oh! Sounds good. Well I'm at the station so I'll be there soon."

"Okay! Bye!" And he hung up.

I was sore and tired. A couple of more years and I could get a driver's license. I wondered if Dad would buy me a car. Or maybe a motorcycle. I chuckled. Mom would have a heart attack if she knew I wanted one. I finally got on the one that would take me the closest to the Lucky Cat Cafe. It would only be a five minute walk. They really lived in an easy place to reach. I put on my earbuds while on the ride. I got on my phone and started to read about the robotics of today. Time seemed to go by faster as I read.

It was about time to get off. I was sore. It had been awhile since I had pushed myself this hard. I got off at my stop. I was excited for some food. I started to go faster. The thought of food was appealing. Just being there was better than being in my house. As it was no one was hardly home. My mother and sisters only came during the holidays and sometimes not even. Dad was too busy with work lately. Turns out there was a string of theft and he was working on the case trying to figure out who it was. Many places were getting robbed and no one knew how to deal with it. So it meant he left me food money, which I saved up.

I saw the tip of the big cat on top of the Lucky Cat Cafe. I was close. Walking faster, I saw the garage open with Hiro building something again. "Hiro!" I called out to him.

"Abby!" he said looking up. "Took you forever! I'm hungry! Let's go eat!"

"I'm not there yet!"

"Well hurry up and run!"

"I'm not as young as I used to be! Plus I'm carrying my shinai!"

"You're only 14 Abby." Tadashi said as he came out.

"Yeah and just throw your stick. I'll catch it." Hiro said holding out his arms.

"It's a shinai. And that's old enough, Tadashi. I got aches and creaks that started to happen after I turned 13. Face it, I'm old." I huffed as I finally made it to the garage. Hiro closed the garage door and we all walked into the house.

"Abby! You made it!" Aunt Cass said, giving me a hug. Hugging her back, I smiled. It was always nice to be here.

"It's only been a few days since I've been here." I said after the hug.

"It's always nicer when you're here. Want a cup of coffee?" Aunt Cass said going into the kitchen.

"Sure. I'll take-"

"BLACK." they all said in unison."

"Face it, you never really drink anything else." Hiro said.

"Yeah. She never gets any of those fru fru drinks that every other person orders." Tadashi said laughing.

"Like she knows about any other flavor." Hiro added.

"Once I tried to get her to drink my normal cup of coffee, she was like 'it's too sweet!' What girl doesn't like something sweet?" Tadashi commented.

"I am a simple human being and I like my coffee black. It's simple. It's easily accessible. I don't have to hunt for a certain coffee shop and just go anywhere." I answered back. "You guys and your fru fru drinks.." I muttered.

"It's okay. I already have a pot ready. I'll bring some. Tadashi set the table." Aunt Cass said.

I walked to the table and sat down. I was tired. I would probably crash here tonight. I was just too tired to go anywhere. Before I knew it my head was on the table and I crashed.

Hours later I woke up and it was dark. My throat was parched. I saw Hiro sleeping beside me all cuddled up. Smiling, I gently got out the bed and went downstairs to pour me a glass of water.

"Good evening," I heard Tadashi say.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It's 6 and you're just now waking up?"

"I was thirsty and hungry. Are these mine?" I asked as I pulled out some cartons out of the fridge.

"Yeah. Your chicken lo Mein. You just passed out."

"Yup. I've been so busy. I had to prepare my opening speech. Plus Kendo. And training for cross country. Just so physically busy that I'm worn out and always hungry!" I said munching on cold take out.

"Because you had the higher grades, right?"

"Yup! Top student. Pretty sure Hiro will have to do this too."

"Knowing him, he'll find a way out of it."

"Yeah. He's a cuddler."

"W-What does cuddling have to do with being smart?" Tadashi asked flabbergasted.

"The smart folks happen to cuddle the most from my observations." I said finishing the last of my food. I finished my glass and poured me another.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked yawning and stretching.

"I just happened to, and then I saw you were gone so I headed downstairs."

"Let's make pancakes!" I said smiling.

"you just ate.." He said looking at me weirdly.

"Well Aunt Cass is going to get up soon and I'm sure she'd like some. Who wouldn't like a pancake? Even though I'd prefer the waffles."

"The waffles?"

"Yes. The waffles are such a delicacy that it must be spoken with such admiration."

"Let's make some pancakes then."

"Yes!" I gathered the materials to make pancakes and Tadashi did the rest. I just chatted with him and made some coffee. Aunt Cass came down about thirty minutes

"You guys this smells delicious." She said coming out of her room.

"I have coffee."

"Are you feeling alright honey? You just suddenly passed out last night."

"Oh you know teenagers. Always tired." She touched my cheek and looked me in the eyes.

"If you say so. Tell me if you need anything."

"I promise." I said smiling at her. This was just a warm nice atmosphere. Aunt Cass grabbed a plate and got herself two pancakes. She made her way to the table and poured herself some syrup.

Hiro came down the stairs groaning. "Why are guys making pancakes so early in the morning. Decent people aren't even up this early! What's wrong with you people!?"

"Morning sleepy head." Tadashi said looking up at him.

"Want some milk?" I asked.

"Orange juice please."

"I better start preparing to open the shop." Aunt Cass said leaving us alone. She had eaten in such a hurry. I looked at the time and realized that she was behind schedule.

"How did you get so efficient at making pancakes?" I wondered. "When did you practice this skill? Where was I?"

"Making speeches." He answered so easily.

"Stupid speeches. I'm a math person. Not an English person! I don't even understand why I need to make a speech! Hiro you can copy mine if you want."

"Really?"

"He's not going to copy your paper. He might not even be the top person for all you know." Tadashi said putting his spoon down from the bowl. Hiro and I both looked at him funny. A second later we bursted out laughing.

"That will be the day."

"Yeah! One day they'll teach me something I don't know!" Hiro joined in. "School's pretty boring."

"It is but you got to go." Tadashi said keeping us in check.

"Abby he's ten. Stop putting these ideas in his head."

"What ideas?" I asked.

"Giving your speech to him."

"Well obviously he's going to modify it."

"Yeah. It's going to be all about me." Hiro piped in.

"It's just the basics. Hi I'm blah blah blah. I'm so honored to be a part of the school. Let's make memories. Let's all be friends and nice to one another. That type of deal."

"Unbelievable."

"You can't tell me, that you haven't noticed that most speeches are like that?" I asked shocked.

"Write it from the heart. Actually mean it." He said sternly.

"I didn't realize that scoring high would mean that i have to give out a speech."

"Weren't you trying to impress your mother?" Hiro asked eating pancakes while Tadashi and I had bickered.

"Didn't work. She didn't even acknowledge it. Guess being famous is harder than using the brain." I huffed. It was upsetting. Everyone else was glad but my mother barely even glanced my way.

"Well I'm proud of you." Tadashi said making more pancakes.

"Anyone want to help?" Aunt Cass asked popping back into the kitchen.

h"I'll take care of the register!" I said jumping to the spot. "Hiro your mission is to finish the pancakes and leave me three!"

"Yes captain!" Hiro said saluting to me. I left the room to help Aunt Cass with the customers. To me this was how I paid Aunt Cass back by helping her out with the customers. It was fun and sometimes annoying.

* * *

 **Hi! So this chapter is mainly for filling in the past. I might write more, like childhood memories, if you guys are okay with that. Who knows. But I thought high school days would be more fun to write about. They would be older but not as old and I'm pretty sure Tadashi met the other folks in college so they won't be in this just yet. . . might take awhile. This is a simple story. This is going to be challenging and interesting. I just LOVE Big Hero 6! I have it downloaded to my phone. Well I love Disney in general. I hope you guys like the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

I was nervous for the first day of school! It had come by so fast! I had my speech gathered in my backpack. I had my uniform on. I was slightly uncomfortable. Maybe I would fail so hard that everyone hated me and threw pineapples at me! My bed started to buzz, it was Tadashi calling me.

"Hey, you ready?" He said confidently. Sometimes I wished I had that confidence.

"Yes. I'll be out in a few. I'm so nervous. What if they throw pineapples at me?" I swear I heard him snort.

"Where did you get an idea like that from?" He asked chuckling.

"Who knows."

"Calm down. No one will throw pineapples at you."

"Glad you took my sanity's job. Else I'll be a mess by now."

"Of course. Your sanity says it will be okay and maybe think about making Tadashi his favorite guy."

"He? My sanity is a female."

"Don't be labeling your sanity with gender labels." He said. I just ended up smiling.

"Okay I'm walking out the door now, where are you at?" I said grabbing my bag and running out the door. I saw Tadashi standing, he looked ready. His outfit fit him perfectly, he just smiled at me. I sighed at how effortless he made it all look.

"Ready?" He asked as he ended our call.

"No. But let's go."

Getting to school, I had to head to the office first and see the principal. I had to get prepared. Inside my nerves were tingling. I had wished I had eaten more. I breathed in and out. In. Out. I tried to find my inner peace. I was told that once my name was called I would have to walk onstage.

"Announcing our top student, Abby Henney." Gulping in more air, I stood up and walked towards the stage. My papers were already on the podium. I was the representative of the student body freshmen. I knew I could do this. Standing in at the podium, I looked down among my peers. I started to feel a little nervous. Maybe a lot of nervous. Okay a lot of nervous. In fact I was shaking, until I saw Tadashi. He caught me eye and gave me a soft smile. I instantly relaxed. Smiling I began to say my speech. It went by fast. I just hoped I conveyed my feelings to my classmates.

We then went to class. I was in the top class, along with my other classmates that I had known for years.

"Just because you spoke as the freshmen representative, doesn't mean you'll always be first." A girl named Macie said as she walked up to me.

"Well you should have studied harder." I said not even caring anymore. She never liked me, and she made the whole class against me.

"At least I'm not a freak like you, your mother doesn't even like you."

"Macie leave her alone." Tadashi said getting into the classroom. He saw what was happening. Tadashi stayed by my side even when after the rest of the class shunned me.

"Oh Tadashi, you're so nice. Even to a freak like her." Macie said twirling her hair. He just rolled his eyes instead. I ignored her. Instead I pulled out a book.

"Hey Tadashi, here's the book I borrowed from your house." I said giving it to him. He raise his eyebrow.

"Why now? Aren't you coming over tonight? Hiro has something he wants to show you." I knew Macie was listening but I did this on purpose. I saw her get frustrated.

"Actually my dad is getting off early tonight, so we're going to have dinner together."

"That's nice." He said as the grabbed the seat in front of me. I had sat on the edge towards the middle.

"Okay class. My name is Mr. Frankie Johnson, and I'm your homeroom teacher. I'll be teaching you everything you need to know to pass the basic tests and more. From what I understand, you lot are some of the best of the best. Cream of the crop type stuff. Well none of that matters. I want you guys to know, you are teenagers and are still developing into the people you will become. I hold no tolerance for disruptive behavior. I will address you guys seriously and I expect the same treatment in return. Alright now that introductions are done, let's get into our studies. We have a bunch of things to learn." Our teacher said as he walked in smiling. He was in his late 40's. His hair was greying. He gave all of us a stern look. I wasn't going to back down. I would show that I had what it took. I wasn't that competitive, but I just wanted to please my mother. Maybe I was a freak.

His class was hard. It pushed us, but he didn't overload us with homework. The other classes weren't anything compared to his. He did insist on us learning formulas. He saw potential in all of us. Even Macie. Mr. Johnson made an effort to know all of us.

Since cross country tryouts didn't start for another week, I was actually free. It was amazing. My kendo classes were only three times a week and today was not one of them. I was celebrating.

"Tadashi! Let's walk together!" I called out as I spotted him in the crowd.

"There you are Abby!" He said. "Where'd you go? You need to grow a few more inches." He said making fun of my height, I was only 5'1.

"Did you just call me a midget? I'm going to grow a few more inches! Just wait! I'm not done growing yet!" I shouted. Sure I was the shortest of my siblings, but my family was tall. I would grow eventually.

"No. It's hard to spot you in the sea of students over 5'2."

"You are making fun of me! I'm going to tell Hiro on you!" I said running off.

"Abby! Wait!" I heard Tadashi call after me.

"You're so slow old man!" I said feeling the wind in my hair.

"I'm not an athlete like you. I don't run." He said wheezing a little. I turned around and stopped. Tadashi tried hard to catch up and not to seem out of breath.

"You need more exercise." I commented looking at him.

"Shut up." He said slumping on me.

"Hey hey hey! I'll fall! I can't lift you! Tadashi we're falling!" I said as I fell to the ground with him on top laughing. "You're so lame."

"You can run but you can't hold me? I need a breather."

"Well sometimes, I'm too busy to focus on upper body strength." I said still on the ground. I figured I would stay like this forever. "Also I'm dying."

"You are not dying." Tadashi said getting off of me. I stuck out my hand. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Thanks! I don't know what I'd do without you." I dusted myself off. Already I would need to wash my uniform. I didn't care. I finger combed my hair. It was already messy.

We walked home like normal. We parted way he went to his aunt's and I went home to my father. I was so excited. I ran home and changed. I dumped all my homework out and finished it quickly. Then I started on dinner. I wanted chicken tortellini with mushroom sauce. So of course I made it. When it was almost done, my dad called. He had another case and he was sorry. He said he would make it home later. I told him it was fine. He was off being a hero. I understood. Other people needed my father as well.

When we hung up I threw a fit. I threw pillows, and screamed into them. Another night being by myself. Great. I turned on the tv and ate my meal in silence. This was not how I imagined tonight to be. I was filled with disappointment, but it was an important job my dad had. He helped people.

I figured since my dad wasn't coming home, I could go see Hiro and Tadashi. Or maybe I should stay in. I called Tadashi instead.

"Abby?" He answered after the second ring.

"Hi!" I said as cheerily as I could.

"He didn't come home?"

Sighing was all I needed to do.

"Want to come over? We're having lasagna tonight."

"Actually I made chicken tortellini. How's Hiro doing?"

"He's upset. He thought you were coming over and now he doesn't want to leave his room."

"Aww. I'll be there then. After all my dad isn't showing up."

"Sounds good. I'll tell Aunt Cass you changed your mind."

"Sweet! I'll be there ASAP! Can't wait til we get our license!"

"I'll meet you halfway! Can't have you being stolen."

"Okay! Bye!" and I hung up with a click. I put on a jacket and some shoes and started to head for the Lucky Cat Café.

* * *

 **Hi! So I noticed there are more stories, and I realized that Abby is too common for my tastes. I'm thinking of another name as I type. I'm thinking of Sora. Or I'll put out a poll for votes if anyone is interested.**

 **Also three stories are going on at once, so iiiiii maaaaaay be struggling just a bit, but I swear I will do it! :D**


End file.
